This application is for continuation of a training program in Nutritional and Interventional Gerontology for qualified pre- and post-doctoral fellows. The program is designed to produce independent investigators capable of designing and executing programs of excellence in gerontological research and teaching. This program rests on a foundation of well funded research in the biology of aging and age-related pathophysiology that includes three program projects and spans several departments. All 20 participating faculty have research programs that include gerontological applications and many have strong collaborative relationships. The program has two specific aims: first, to give trainees a broad perspective on current knowledge and major questions facing biogerontology; second, to offer a wide choice of research training opportunities centered on the development and use of animal models in which aging is modified --either nutritionally, genetically or pharmacologically/endocrinologically--and then probed for underlying mechanisms, using a broad array of integrational, cellular and molecular approaches. The participating investigators are highly qualified to provide training in a diverse set of interventions and state-of-the-art methods to probe mechanisms. The current program has been strengthened by adding faculty members with expertise in genetic and pharmacologic interventions as well as in human biology, and by expanding opportunities for interactions with gerontologists within and outside the institution. Interventional approaches available to trainees include: caloric restriction, chronic hormone treatments, and transgenic animals. Research training areas include: neural and endocrine mechanisms that retard or accelerate aging, DNA repair and free radical biology; mechanisms of gene expression, menopause and post-menopausal osteoporosis, immunology, and the neural control of cardiovascular system during aging. Increased emphasis is being placed on pre-doctoral candidates because of ongoing success in this area and the belief that earlier immersion in gerontology promotes stronger and more lasting commitment. Trainees will be rigorously selected on the basis of academic excellence, abilities, and motivation by a selection and steering committee that will also monitor their progress. Interactions and collaborations will be encouraged through weekly research meetings. The UTHSCSA provides one of the strongest and most diverse research environments for gerontology training in the world. Trainees will have access to the resources of two program grants and one in cardiovascular biology, barrier facilities for food restricted rats and transgenic mice, and core facilities for pathological investigation and production of transgenic animals. In addition to intensive laboratory training, trainees will participate in two courses in advanced gerontology and in a weekly meeting of the aging research group in the Department of Physiology. Trainees will be exposed to a wide range of gerontologists through seminar series in two basic science departments that invite about 12 gerontologists yearly. They will also have access to biometrics support and yearly courses in research methods and current topics in gerontology sponsored by the Aging Research & Education Center.